


same page

by coffeecrowns



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aro Aceing The Line 2021, Aromantic, Asexuality, Character Study, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Internalized Acephobia, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Sex-Neutral Oscar Wilde, implied past consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrowns/pseuds/coffeecrowns
Summary: For aroacing the line 2021, day 2 coming out/in the closetWilde doesn't know what he's not getting, Sasha and Grizzop do.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdamn & Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	same page

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!! for your reference, i'm writing all three of these wonderful characters as all somewhere as both aro and ace. 
> 
> This is mostly about Wilde's relationship to sex and romance, mostly sex, and he has had a decent amount of sex for tactical purposes in some Meritocratic work. Sasha and Grizzop have some concerns about consent, but Wilde is firm that there are not.

It is four in the morning, Wilde is exhausted by the gala (and even more so the afterparty, so to speak), and Sasha and Grizzop are sitting on the couch. Sasha and Grizzop do not live with him. Sasha and Grizzop do not have keys (probably), he locks his doors and windows (frankly it would be insulting not to), and yet they are here. There is a feeling in his chest like relief. 

“Morning Wilde,” Grizzop says. Sasha blinks slowly at his entrance. He can be pretty sure there's no emergency that needs his attention. 

“Good morning,” he replies, adding just a little bit of false cheer in his voice but not bothering with any other masks. It’s four in the morning, and they’ve earned it. 

“Have a good time?” Grizzop asks. 

“Fine. Everyone had a good time.” 

“What’s the point of all that?” Sasha asks, looking between Grizzop and Wilde himself. Wilde made a promise early on to himself that anything Sasha wants to know about the world she gets. 

“She holds controlling interest in a group Apophis has his eyes on. It’s a tactical move, you’re familiar.” 

“Like you did with Bertie?” she asks, wrinkling her nose slightly. 

“You what?” Grizzop interrupts. Wilde is really too tired to deal with this, and somehow Grizzop can tell. The goblin gives a little nod, like Wilde is off the hook for that bad choice. For now. 

“Fundamentally, yes. Everyone gets something out of sex. Other people get pleasure from attraction or attention. I like to get other things out of the arrangement. It can be fun, sometimes. It’s just another set of social rules, you can learn them, if you want.”

Sasha wrinkles her nose. “I’ve got enough to deal with already, frankly.” Wilde can’t help but grin, and Grizzop laughs. Sasha looks satisfied with that. Wilde loves them, and he loves them in a way that no one has ever given him words for. He loves the way they herd him into his bedroom, and that there are no expectations, nothing inappropriate, just these two slightly feral people he adores. 

“I hear you’re supposed to enjoy sex,” Grizzop says, casually but in a forced way. 

“I don’t  _ hate  _ having sex,” Wilde says after a moment, sitting heavily on his bed to take his socks off. 

Grizzop gives him a long look. “Not the same thing.” 

“Did you want to?” Sasha asks, eyes looking darker and harder at him. Grizzop looks deeply troubled, and somehow they are bracketing him, like a little guard as he sits on his bed. It should feel claustrophobic. It feels a bit like an interrogation, a bit like his a victim talking to the police, but mostly it feels like a late night conversation with Sasha and Grizzop who know he isn’t telling the whole truth. 

“Emphatically yes. It’s just another thing to do with your body. It’s pretty fun. I’m just tired. I’ve had better. I’ve had a lot worse.” After his last sentence slips out, Grizzop gives a little look that says  _ we’ll talk about it later,  _ which Wilde finds he doesn’t actually dread as much as he might.

Of course, it’s Sasha you changes the score. “You’re like us then,” she says after a long pause.

“How so?” Wilde says, taken off guard but flattered. 

“All that, you don’t feel it, right?” Grizzop seems to know where this is going. Wilde still doesn’t have a clue. 

“Well, not the way everyone else seems to,” he admits after a long minute, letting the idea that has haunted him since his first kiss, that there is something broken in his heart. 

“Not everyone,” Grizzop says, softly. 

_ Oh.  _

“Huh,” Wilde replies. Sasha is looking at him like she’s trying to study his face. He doesn’t know what she sees. 

“We can talk about it more in the morning,” Grizzop adds. Sasha just plops herself into his bed alongside him. 

“You’re staying?” He says, without realizing or putting any tone in the words. 

“Grizzop is small and you have the nicest sheets,” Sasha declares, burrowing herself into said sheets. 

“I’ll show you small,” Grizzop mutters, and Wilde can’t help but smile. He isn’t alone, and it finally feels like it’s on his own terms. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hope you liked this!!
> 
> I want to do more for this week, and thank you to everyone involved. my little ace heart is overjoyed!!


End file.
